


a bed in hightown

by tatertwitch



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Blood Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Explicit Consent, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Multi, Non-Explicit, OT3, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatertwitch/pseuds/tatertwitch
Summary: a threesome between friends turns into something more.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Isabela/Merrill
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	a bed in hightown

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr @potatowitch

It starts out simple enough - a drunken conversation in the Hanged Man, spurred on by Varric. Isabela saying that she's had her fair share of threesomes, Merrill admitting she'd had none, Hawke blushing furiously over her drink. Nothing happens that night, but when Hawke and Merrill wake up the next morning, Merrill cheerily admits she's not opposed to the idea.

And so they discuss it with Isabela. "It'll just be a bit of fun between friends," they agree. They discuss their likes and dislikes and their limits, and then they get to it.

And it's brilliant. The three of them spend the whole night laughing in each other's arms. It's softer than Isabela expected, softer than having sex with just Hawke was, but she can't bring herself to mind. She told herself she wouldn't be spending the night, but after four consecutive orgasms, wrapped up in blankets and pressed between two gorgeous women, she finds she doesn't want to move.

And so she doesn't. Morning comes, and she wakes to Hawke's arm slung over her hip and Merrill blinking up at her, and she feels a strange sense of ... peace? Contentment? Something in her chest is warm, at any rate, and she doesn't rise until they do. 

She eats breakfast with them. Hawke's hair is shoved into a haphazard ponytail and her robe is falling down her shoulders. Merrill is wrapped in a thin sheet, munching happily on a piece of buttered toast, looking far too energetic for this early in the morning. Isabela watches them as she sips her coffee, taken aback by how stunning they both manage to look even when they're a mess. Her stomach flutters. It's not unpleasant.

They do it again a few weeks later, and then again a few days after that, and then one night, Isabela sleeps in their bed without them having sex. They had planned on it the day before, but then on their way up from Lowtown they were ambushed by a group of Carta thugs, and when they'd all fallen into bed, their kisses had turned sleepy and soft and they realised they were all too tired. Isabela realises she should get up. She should excuse herself and go back to her room at the Hanged Man.

But she doesn't. She's warm, and comfortable, and Merrill's leg is thrown over hers and Hawke's head is on her chest and the dog is snoring happily at the end of the bed and she just - can't leave.

The next week, Isabela spends the night again. She snuggles with them in the early morning light, and eats breakfast at the table wrapped in their blanket. None of them mention that they didn't even have sex last night - again.

It becomes habit, then. She doesn't move in with them - she's always liked her space, and too much domesticity feels wrong to her - but some nights, Hawke and Merrill will come home from an adventure to find Isabela waiting in front of the fire with the dog, or she'll walk home from the Hanged Man with them. Some nights they'll have sex, some nights she'll fall in to bed with them just to sleep.

They don't put labels on what they have, the way that Hawke and Merrill call each other "girlfriend" and "my love" and "ma vhenan", but Isabela knows in her heart that no matter how long she's gone, no matter where the sea takes her, she will always have a home to come back to, in a bed in Hightown with two blood mages and their dog.


End file.
